THE iDOLMaSTER Cinderella Girls Gaiden
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a new Producer in a certain Production, ready to embark on his journey to guide girls towards the title of top idol. Is he ready? He's certainly not a lady. Let's begin. (INDEPENDENT FROM THE NON-CANON ANIME)
_I beg thee, Cinderella_
 _Our fantasies will not be mere dreams_  
 _I've started to move towards_  
 _The sparkling, shiny new days_

* * *

"How did this even happen? Well, first day of work, right?"

A young man walks towards a large, castle-like building. His short stature dwarfed the crowd, but the large-framed spectacles that coated his optics made up for that. Adjusting his overcoat and tie, he walks in with confidence.

"Excuse me, Producer, can I have a word with you?"

Before the lad was an office lady clad in a lime green uniform with yellow tie. Her hazel-hued hair was tied in a braid and her smile was the most tempting thing to appear on the very plane of existence.

"Ah, Chihiro-nee- I mean, Senkawa-san," the lad, referred to as Producer, responds, "well, I just got here. I believe I can have a lot of words. I'm a Man of Letters, after all."

"It's alright, just stick to Chihiro-nee. I'm used to being called by my first name," the office lady, Chihiro, smiles. "Now, please come with me."

* * *

"... so yes, I am truly sorry for the trouble caused. It might take up to three months to fix, but I am sure that after this ordeal, your life will be back on the right track," Chihiro gave a long explanation.

"I... guess I have to do the work I'm given huh," Producer sighs, "accident or not, I got the job. So, what is the first step?"

"As a Producer, you will have to start by scouting for someone," Chihiro explains, "take this."

Chihiro hands Producer what appears to be a deck of cards. Business cards, to be precise.

"I am really curious as to how you prepared this in a flash, Chihiro-nee, but thank you, I suppose," Producer thanks Chihiro for her efforts, "however, how do I perform the task at hand?"

"The task at hand is simple. First, we'll need to go to a crowded area to scout. There are a lot of candidates out there, so choose wisely."

Transitioning out of the large building and into the streets, Producer and Chihiro were greeted by great crowds.

"Things get around in Tokyo. I think there are plenty of options to select from. My senses tell me that I should go this way," Producer ponders, "Harajuku is the right place to be when scouting, because fashion is passion."

"I know you're a rookie," Chihiro says, "but certainly you have thought this through?

* * *

"Ch- Chihiro-nee!" Producer found himself ducking behind Chihiro, "Punk..."

"If this is your fear, Producer, you might not be able to survive this line of work. This will not be the last of Punk Fashion you will see," Chihiro explains, "there is plenty more where that came from. What else do you fear?"

"Iguanas," Producer replies.

"Well, there's one in the building too. Be careful~"

"Eeek!"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. Producer? Produ-"

* * *

 _Everyday, no matter what happens_  
 _My heart remains as cute as can be_

* * *

Producer seemingly teleported a few metres away from Chihiro, and was now conversing with someone. However, this individual was wearing Punk Fashion, something that Producer had claimed to fear. The conversation appeared to be casual in nature.

"Sorry, I have somewhere to go," the reciever of the conversation, a lady identifiable by her eyepatch and red streak of dyed hair, stormed off.

After the ordeal, Chihiro approaches Producer, before he turns around and says, "Chihiro-nee, I... I am not afraid of her. This must mean something."

Chihiro responds with a nod. "What will you do next?"

* * *

Following the girl, Producer and Chihiro discover a peaceful park, chock full of nothing but quietness, but not void of sound as the morning beasts howled with their screams of chirping that filled the air. Producer walks up to the punk goth damsel, ready to initiate a conversation with her as he sits next to her on a bench. Chihiro simply watches from a distance.

"So Miss," Producer asks, "are you doing fine on this very day?"

"Oh, you again," the lass said, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"No you didn't," Producer replies, with business card in hand, "no you didn't."

"Alright, cut to the chase, pipsqueak," she scowls and snatches the business card Producer had offered, "Idol Producer... well, back home, I couldn't be an idol."

"So..."

"I'll think about it," the girl stands up and begins to walk away. "I have to head home now. I guess I'll just drop by if I need something."

Before she began to vanish into the horizon, Producer blurted a loud 'hold it!'.

"What is it now?" The lady questions.

"You haven't told me your name!"

"Mirei. Hayasaka Mirei."

"See you again, Hayasaka-san!"

Before he knew it, Chihiro was standing right behind him. The moment she opened her mouth, he jumped in shock.

"So," Chihiro questions, "did you learn anything new today?"

"Not really," Producer said, "but I have a hunch that I soon will." Checking his phone, he said, "a whole hours taken. I'll be sure to beat the record next time."

"An hour, I see? Well, I still have to return to the office building help Phantasmagoria out. Maybe you could learn how to Produce by watching someone else Produce."

"Phantasmagoria, you mean _the_ Phantasmagoria?" Producer's eyes lit up in curiousity.

"A fan of such a new band? I do hope you don't forget them like another fad~" Chihiro laughs.

"Let's just say they'll always have a place in my heart, along with some other idol units."

"Maybe you are fit to be a Producer after all, Producer."

The two had a hearty laugh as they walked back to the office.


End file.
